project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
EVE-001
EVE-001 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED NEUTRALIZED Containment Procedures EVE-001’s existence is only to recognized only by staff with a restriction level of Silver or higher. However, only staff with Gold-tier restriction levels are allowed to directly investigate the details and anomalous effects surrounding the occurrence of EVE-001. Description WARNING! ONLY STAFF WITH GOLD-TIER ACCESS ARE ALLOWED TO READ THIS SECTION OF THE ARTICLE. --- [ACCESS GRANTED] --- EVE-001 was an anomalous event that occurred between the hours of 1322 (1:22 PM) and 1435 (2:35 PM) on 25.2.1952, when our sun seemingly converted to a black hole in mere seconds, and then converted back to normal after about 1 hour and 13 minutes. During this event, various strange occurrences were reported by Nero cosmologists in Russia including the following. * During the duration of the celestial event, almost all light within the solar system (and possibly beyond) was pulled towards the central point of the black hole. However, all of the material matter within it’s range stayed in it’s original position. * Shortly after EVE-001, Russian computers picked up that the black hole was not actually pulling anything but light in. Instead, scans recorded a sort of “pushing sensation” from within the black hole, suggesting that an object(s) just about the size of Jupiter was being forced out of it. However, after intensive research over the next few years, no new celestial body could be found, meaning said object never exited the black hole. * Finally, after EVE-001 ended, all light that had previously been sucked in towards the black sun was quickly replaced by the sun, which had resumed it’s normal state. After the sun’s light had returned and all was deemed normal, Nero formed a false record to be announced by world governments stating that the event was simply a long, unexpected solar eclipse. Additionally, grade A amnestic drugs were pumped into the water supply of most first-world countries, in an attempt to weaken the public memory of EVE-001. Addendum 1: Doctor Wesley's Theory Since EVE-001 first took place, Nero cosmologists have been attempting to discover what exactly was pushing through the black hole, and just how it formed in the first place. A common theory (deemed Doctor Wesley’s Theory, in honor of the late Doctor Paul Wesley) states that the object being pushed through was of another universe, and was grappled by some sort of form of previously undiscovered radioactivity, forcing it through to our universe. While this idea is vague, many scientists back it, primarily due to Doctor Wesley’s legacy as an extremely intelligent radiochemist. Addendum 2: Precautions Since ██.██.1979, Nero has been monitoring the sun’s solar flares as a way to predict when the next occurrence of EVE-001 will happen (if it indeed does). While there is no clear way to determine the effects it will cause, efforts have been made to prepare the world for anything that could occur. EXPUNGED Researcher's Notes "I was in the exterior helipad smoking a cigarette when all of a sudden everything turns to black. Even the light from the cigarette shut out. I thought I had blacked out at first, but then I heard other men screaming that they were experiencing the same thing. For an hour, I helplessly tried to make my way to shelter, following the hallways I knew so well. Eventually, the light returned after what seemed like an eternity. Before I even heard why this happened, two containment breaches occurred in the facility. I had never been so scared in my life." * Doctor REDACTED, on his experience in Russia during the EVE-001. (translated from Russian) --- “The scientists over in Siberia told us about a day after that the sun had momentarily turned into a black hole. Now I had seen some crazy EXPLETIVE in my time, but this was unimaginable. ‘Then how are we still alive’, I thought. Apparently, it was some freakish anomaly where only light was being sucked up, and everything else stayed put. EXPLETIVEing hell, of course it was a freakish anomaly. When isn’t it?” * Doctor REDACTED, on his experiences just after EVE-001 ceased. --- “I have no doubt in my mind that EVE-001 was caused by some form of multidimensional interference with our sun. Of what caliber, I do not know. But if I could have my way, I would do my best to ensure a safe and complete protocol in case this event were to happen again.” * Doctor Wesley, one year before his death in 2010 due to stomach cancer. A Message from Researcher ██████████ "Disregard the information at the top of this article about how EVE-001 has been "neutralized". There's no evidence supporting that, and everyone knows it. EVE-001 is something we can't hope to stop. The fact is, however, that no one knows exactly what; not even me. It could be a malevolent god, looking for new worlds to conquer, or maybe an planet on a collision course with earth. Whatever it may be, we must NEVER forget: EVE-001 is not neutralized. EVE-001 is has only revealed itself to us, and it's waiting for the right time to arrive." Category:Event-Class Entities Category:EVE: 000 - 099 Category:Security Grade Young Entities Category:Containment Level Silver Entities Category:Danger Level YX Entities Category:Neutralized Entities Category:Entities with Photos